What If
by helioswindmax
Summary: What if someone from our time dreamed his way onto Berk ? Not a proper story.


It all started in a forest. Not a horrid, dark, haunted forest no. This was a pine forest, the cool northern breeze hummed through the trees as the morning sun rose lazily from the horizon. The soft dirt was somewhat bouncy from the leaves and pine needles peacefully decaying on the brown ground. The sounds of birds echoed between the sighs of the northern breeze.

This forest marked the starting point of this tale. A tale, which, I must admit isn't fully thought out. The unskilled author was unfortunately touched by a surplus of free time and violent case of fruitless inspiration, which will most probably result in an unfinished endeavour like so many of it's predecessors. But the author's total lack of inspiration and motivation to finish his works are probably not of your greatest interest, so let us return to our beautiful forest.

We can see in this forest a young boy of sixteen who goes by the name of Caleb. At this point the poor boy is utterly disorientated for not five seconds ago he found himself in his bed blissfully drifting off to sleep. But now he suddenly regains consciousness in our marvellous pine forest ! The boy is of average build, his short dark hair match his eyes and his white pale skin strikes a powerful contrast with his ocean blue synthetic thread clothing. He bears the burden of a modern hiking bag filled with the supplies you would need for a long journey, as well as a hunting rifle with a polished wooden stock slung over his shoulder. The rifle in question is easily recognisable for the boy, his father had acquired it for him on his fifteenth birthday so that he may join him on his monthly hunting excursions. It's weight on his shoulders was somewhat familiar bringing some reassurance to Caleb in the peculiar situation he found himself in.

The boy had started to wander, climbing over roots and walking around boulders and bushes. He didn't recognise anything, he had never seen this forest before, that he was sure of. But his assurance was promptly shattered when he stumbled on what seemed to be a short cliff face leading into a small circular cove. That cove he recognised immediately, it belonged to one of his favourite fictional universes and couldn't possibly exist. Yet there he was, staring down into the peaceful safe-haven that remained exactly as he knew it, scorch marks on the floor and all.

The minutes that followed were spent in confused silence. Poor Caleb found himself desperately trying to find an explanation to what he witnessed, but his efforts were in vain. His acceptance of the fact that he was indeed standing in a universe that he deemed purely fictional came slowly but arrived eventually. Better late than never, or the boy would have stood there all his life.

His quiet musing was suddenly interrupted by a snap of twig. His senses went on full alert and his brain cried ' All hands on deck ! '. He swiftly leapt behind a rock and remained ducked for a couple of seconds, he listened attentively for any signs revealing information on his stalker. The last thing he heard was the battle-cry of a girl before the hilt of an axe smashed against the back of his head sending him reeling into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke up suddenly, startled confused. He gasped for air. " Gah ! " Whoever was dragging him by the feet let him go and he simply lied on the ground whilst his brain slowly rebooted. He vaguely saw people circling him and talking but in no way could he be sure as his mind hadn't fully recovered yet.

" Who's he ? "

" Dunno, I was train in the forest as usual...y'know, throwing axes at trees, when this guy showed up."

" I'll get Stoick."

" Aye that'd be best. So where did ya' find I'm again ? "

" Near Hiccup and Toothless' cove "

" Hmm..."

" What's going on here ? "

" Ah, Stoick. Astrid found this stranger near Iccup's cove near Raven Point."

" You did ? "

" Uh-uh, I was training when I saw him just standing there."

The unfortunate Caleb had finally taken in his surroundings. He was lying on the village square, surrounded by Vikings. His only thoughts were ' _Oh boy I'm so screwed !_ '

" Tha' lad's awake."

" Put him in the kill ring holding cells, keep him away from the dragons."

" Aye"

"Aye"

Caleb felt himself be lifted to his feet by the scruff of his neck and shoved forwards. The sun blinded him. They had taken his backpack and rifle. He was in most deep trouble. The next few hours were spent in darkness, he received the same treatment dragons used to endure on this island. Being locked away for hours on end in a cell plagued by silence and dark oblivion. Eventually the doors opened, blinding sunlight hammered Caleb's eyes and he was dragged to the main hall where an angry and suspicious crowd of judgemental Vikings awaited. Was he going to be questioned ? If so that was better than ever hope for. He was, after all, dealing with Vikings.

He stood, hands tied, in the middle of the hall surrounded by a crowd of Hooligans. Before him, on a small stage, was Stoick the Vast, flanked by his brother Spitelout and his son Hiccup, who himself, was flanked by his dragon. The Vikings snarled nearly as loudly as the night-fury, before the chief was Caleb's bag and rifle that both rested on a table. The Chief puffed his chest out before asking with a thunderous voice.

" What is your name stranger ? "

" Caleb."

" And what are you doing on Berk ? "

" I don't know."

" You don't know ? You're gonna have to answer better than that boy ! "

" I honestly don't know. I woke up in the forest without a clue how I got here."

" I find that had to believe..." He grabbed Caleb's bag and held it up."...And what's this ? "

Caleb figured that the Vikings couldn't have recognised it as a bag. It was after all, a modern-looking design and one couldn't possibly expect a Viking to recognise a zipper. " A bag."

" A bag ? "

" Will you let me show you ? "

The man hesitated, he stared down the boy whist weighing the risks. He eventually stepped down from the low wooden stage and stuck out the bag towards Caleb, but still keeping a solid grasp on it. Caleb reached for the main pocket zipper, even with his hands bound by rope it didn't prevent him from opening the bag. Stoick stared down at his handful, then back at the boy. He turned back, stepped up onto the stage and swapped the open bag for the gun.

" And what is this ? "

Caleb drew a deep breath. " A staff."

" A staff ? "

" It's my people's tradition, it's like a totem of defence If you will..." He turned to his right towards Astrid, who stood with arms crossed and a disgusted look on her face. "...Why did you knock me out ? "

" You were trespassing on our lands ! " Retorted the girl.

" Yeah but you coulda' tried talking instead of clobbering my brains out ! "

" You- ! " But she never finished her sentence, for Stoick's booming voice cut her short.

" Silence ! We are sorry for our violent actions but there was no way of determine if you were a friend or foe. In the meantime you have yet to explain from where you come from, what you are doing here and how you got here."

" Ah...Ok...Um...Could it be possible to do this in a place a little less public ? "

The crowd grumbled.

" Why ? "

" I just wouldn't want to be dismissed and mauled to death before I get a chance to explain myself or prove my claims."

" I see..." The chief considered, he thought for a moment then cut the air horizontally with his right arm, it was the signal to send the disapproving crowd outside. The hall was now only populated by Stoick, Hiccup, Toothless, Spitelout and of course Caleb who walked up onto the stage to stand across the table from the Hooligans. The ropes that bound his hands were cut.

" Start talking."

" Well, as to 'how' and 'why'...I was in my bed at home, I fall asleep and 'voilà ! ' I'm here in this mess."

" I find that hard to believe..." Said Spitelout, spitting the sentence like it was an insult. Stoick grunted in agreement. Hiccup merely stood in silence scratching Toothless behind the ear to calm him.

" Please...Let me finish. As to where I come from..." Caleb reached for his bag, the Hooligans tensed and Toothless growled but they relaxed when Caleb merely produced a map from the bag. He spread out the map on the table and the Vikings frowned at it. "...I come from here." He pointed at north america.

" This map is false. Your a liar ! "

" It is not false and I am a liar, just not about the ' how ' the ' why' and the ' where '. In about a hundred years your kind will sail the Atlantic and discover the Americas."

" You don't know the future ! "

" Actually...Not only do I come from an entirely different continent but also from an entirely different timeline."

Stoick slammed his fist against the table and Caleb had to suppress a small yelp of surprise. " LIAR ! "

" I can prove it ! "

" How ? "

Caleb grabbed a lighter from the outer pockets of the bag and summoned a flame, the astonished Vikings stared at the light that flickered from the boy's hand.

" Our technology grants us tools like these that are very advanced, it's the product of thousands of years of knowledge accumulating."

" How does that work ? " Ask Hiccup eager to quench his thirst for invention and understanding.

" Maybe I'll explain later...To prove my point again : You are Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk, I know you are a respected and loud chief who used to have some parenting problems and you lost your wife, Valhalarama a long time ago. Spitelout, you're his brother and trusty lieutenant. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, you were the first to tame a dragon and ride one, a night fury no less ! You defeated the Red Death where you lost your leg. You used to be 'Hiccup the Useless' and the village runt even though your skills in the forge and inventing are unequalled."

" How did you- ? "

" In the universe I come from you're the product of someone's imagination displayed in books and...other forms...as entertainment." By now Caleb was quite out of breath, he didn't want to mention the concept of films for it would only complicate the situation further, although if you ask me it's already as messy as can be !

The Hooligans stared at him in silence, only Hiccup had gathered his wits to ask him the one question that would prove his claims to be true or false.

" Why did I name Toothless 'Toothless' ? "

" Because he has retractable teeth...And cus' it's the first thing you said when you were about to give him that fish in the cove."

" And what did he make me do ? "

" He made you eat the other half of the raw fish he spat out. "

The Vikings were still trying to take everything in. Caleb's stomach thundered loudly and the boy suddenly felt like he hadn't eaten anything in days.

" Excuse me..." He reached for some nutritive food bars in his bag, he unwrapped one and took a bite out of it.

" What's that ? " Inquired Stoick.

" Food." Answered the boy with a full mouth.

" That's food ? "

" Uh-uh."

Hiccup grabbed Caleb's bag and asked " Can I have a look ? "

" Uh...Yeah..."

Hiccup rummaged for a couple of seconds before taking out a flash-light, he glanced over at Caleb questioningly.

" It's a flash-light, press the button." Hiccup obliged and all the Hooligans were startled by the sudden beam of light that shot up to the dragon-rider's face. Caleb chuckled with a mouth full nutritive bars.

" It's for making light I suppose ? " Asked Hiccup.

" Yup."

" How does it work ? "

" With electricity."

" Lightning ? "

" Kinda...I'll explain later... maybe..." He turned to Stoick. " Chief Stoick, will you accept me as a guest on Berk ? Temporarily of course, I need a place to stay until I find a way to get back home."

" Very well, we have an abandoned house near the tannery, you can stay there. Hiccup will show you the way."

" Thank you."

Both boys and the dragon left the main hall to go to the house, Toothless had stopped growling, but he was still acting over-protective with Hiccup.

" You should rest a bit, that hit you took is looking pretty nasty." Commented Hiccup.

" Yeah...Thank you, by the way...For letting me stay here."

" Sure...But on one condition."

" Uh-oh."

" I want to rummage through your bag tomorrow, and I want you to answer all my questions."

" Great ! Now I'm never gonna get home ! " Joked Caleb. The pair chuckled. They got to the house and Hiccup showed him around, It was small, very small, only one room. But as Caleb felt light-headed he simply lied down on the bed and let sleep's soft embrace take a swift hold on him. He slept a deep and long sleep, but was drawn from it by the familiar sound of his alarm clock.

 _Alarm clock ?_

He shot upright to find himself in his room, in his world.


End file.
